


Growing up in Fairy Tail

by WildflowerWoods



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWoods/pseuds/WildflowerWoods
Summary: What would have happened had Ultear been reunited with her mother? What would have happened is Lucy had run away when she was younger? In a world where Ur found Ultear. In a world where Jellal left with Erza, in a world where Lucy ran away young their lives are changed irreversibly. Who knew that one small decision could have such a big impact on the world?Inspired by AgentMalkere's One Word to Change the World series. It's really good go check it out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a prologue and first chapter for this work. If people like it I may post more. I might just post more anyway but please let me know if you enjoy.

Ultear raced through the forest. She was almost home, almost free. She glanced over her shoulder. There was no-one behind her. Slowing down slightly she turned back to face the way she was heading, only she didn't move fast enough to see the tree branch. Her head connected with it to the sound of a loud crack. The impact knocked her out and caused the tree to shake. Snow started to fall from it's branches, partially covering the small girl that lay unconscious at the base of the trunk.  
A small distance away both Gray and Lyon's heads turned towards the forest at the sound. Ur looked down at her two disciples before making her decision. “Stay here” She told them, before running into the forest. Gray looked at Lyon in confusion. The other boy shrugged in reply.

Ur ran into the forest, if it wasn't for Ultear's dark hair her mother would have run past her entirely. As it was Ur stopped and looked at the pile of snow, confused by the hair. Slowly she moved forwards and brushed the snow off, revealing her daughters face. “ULTEAR!” She cried. “Ultear” Ur picked up the unconscious girl and headed back out of the forest, a small smile on her face.

One small action can change the world. In thousands of worlds Ultear saw her mother training the boys and turned away, in many more Ur walked past the pile of snow covering her daughter, but in this world Ultear was found. And that one small action changed everything.

 

Erza smiled in relief, tears running down her face as she saw her long time friend. “Jellal!” She shouted “It's okay now! It's all over! We fought back just like you said!” Erza ran towards him and knelt down in front of the injured boy. “Simon was badly injured and Rob-ojjisan protected me, and there were plenty more sacrifices but we beat them! And now we can all be free!” She pulled him to his feet “Come on! Wally and the others have stolen their ship! We can leave this island together!” Erza hugged Jellal tight.  
“Erza” Jellal croaked “Did you really?”  
“Yes Jellal! We did. Come on!” She slung his arm over her shoulder and supported him as they made their way out of the cave towards the ship that lay waiting.

Ur's actions caused bigger ripples in time than she ever intended, more was changed than anyone could have foreseen.


	2. Welcome to the guild

“NO! UR!” Gray screamed as Ur cast Iced shell “UR!”  
“MOTHER!” Ultear was right beside him, the two supporting the unconscious Lyon.  
“Look after your brothers for me Ultear, stick together.” Ultear nodded, tears streaming down her face. “Don't forget, I love you all” Ur's voice faded along with her body.  
“NO!” All three children sank to the ground.  
“What do we do now?” Gray asked. “Where do we go from here?”  
“We go to a guild” Ultear decided. “And we keep on training”

Days past as the trio struggled southward, days turning into weeks turning into months until finally they arrived in Mangolia. “You sure this is the right place Ultear?” Lyon asked as they looked up at the building.  
“I'm sure Lyon. Fairy tail has a reputation for taking anyone and everyone in. We'll be fine here”  
Ultear pushed the door open and strode in, Gray and Lyon on either side. Everyone in the guild hall turned to face the trio of children.  
“And who might you be?” A girl with white hair strode forwards, another girl and boy, both with white hair as well, standing a little way behind her.  
“I am Ultear Milkovich. Daughter of Ur. My brothers and I have come to join the guild”  
“So, you want to join our guild do you?” A voice came from behind them. Ultear whipped around.  
“It's...it's” Lyon stammered  
“Impossible” Gray breathed, The giant stepped through the door way before shrinking down to a small man. All three sighed in relief.  
“Welcome to Fairy tail!” He declared “I am Makarov, Master of the guild and you are our newest members.” Ultear smiled

“What did I tell you?” She asked the boys after they'd received their guild marks. “We'll do just fine here”

 

“Woah” Erza looked up at the Fairy tail building. Out of the group that had left the tower only she, Shô and Jellal remained, though they had gained a companion in the way of Erik. If the trio hadn't arrived when they did the boy would be dead. Jellal smiled and opened the door. The four of them strode in confidently, battered and bruised but still standing. Erza looked around, noting the other children in the room, a white haired trio of a boy and two girls, another trio of a girl and two boys, a blue haired girl with two boys and a brown haired girl sat on her own.  
“You guys here to join too?” A blond teen age boy stood up and sauntered over.  
“Yes, we are.” Jellal stepped forwards “Where's the Master?”  
“How d'ya know you aint looking at him?” the teen replied.  
“Laxus!” A small man pushed past the boy. “What have I told you?” He saw the quartet “Oh, more people to join? Welcome to Fairy tail. I am Master Makarov” The group looked at each other and smiled.

 

Lucy stared at the grave stone in shock. It was impossible, her mother couldn't be gone – could she?  
“Lucy” Lucy turned to see her father. “Come along, we have arrangements for your future to sort out” Lucy stepped slowly backwards, her world spinning. Not only had her mother died, her father didn't care. “Lucy” The small girl turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could away from the house, away from her father, away from everything she'd ever known. “LUCY!”. Only one thing went with her, a keyring with three golden keys on it.

“Stop right there!” She looked over her shoulder to see the police racing towards her. Panicking she bolted racing through the streets until she rounded the corner and crashed into a blonde haired boy. Both children went flying, crashing into a mound of fabrics, sending many flying up into the air. As the material landed it covered the duo and the police ran straight past them.  
“Are you on the run or something?” The boy asked as they climbed to their feet. Lucy stared at him “I'll take that as a yes.” he paused “I hope I'm right, it gets pretty boring running away on your own.” Lucy stared at him before nodding. “Great, let's team up! I'm Luke” he held out his hand  
“Lucy” She smiled slightly as she shook it. He smiled back before his eyes grew wide.  
“Shoot!” He turned and ran, still holding her hand. Lucy looked over her shoulder to see the police and ran faster.

“So, are you heading anywhere in particular or are you just running?” Luke asked as they sat round the campfire that night.  
“Just running.” Lucy replied “My mother... she ...passed away...A..and my father...he didn't care”  
“So you turned and ran. Sounds about right. My folks died in a car crash and my aunt tried to sell me into slavery so I upped and left.” Luke sounded nonchalant but Lucy could see the pain in his eyes. “I'm headed to Fairy tail, I want to be a fire mage and I'm hoping they can teach me. How about you?”  
“My mother was a celestial mage. I'm gonna be one too” Lucy decided. “I already have three keys.”  
“Really? Let's see” Lucy pulled out her keyring. Luke's eyes widened. “You have three GOLD keys!” He smiled “You'll be a brilliant celestial wizard. My old man was one.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver key. “Here,” He passed it to Lucy “he'd want you to have it” Lucy nodded and put the key with the three other ones.

 

“Look!” Luke pointed at the sky “Shooting stars!” Lucy smiled at the five lights streaking across the sky before screaming.  
“Luke! We need to move!” She scrambled to her feet, pulling him up  
“What? Why Lu?”  
“One of them is heading right for us!” His eyes widened and they broke into a sprint. But no matter how quickly they ran they couldn't outrun the light. It streaked past them, crashing into the ground mere metres away. Clouds of smoke flew everywhere and both children started coughing. As the smoke cleared the pair could make out the silhouette of another boy.  
“What the?” Luke breathed “How?”  
“Does that mean the other stars were also people?” Lucy asked as they approached the boy. He had pink hair and a white scarf wrapped round his neck. Luke knelt down beside him, placed a hand on his shoulder and the other boy shot upright.  
“Where am I? Who are you? Where's Igneel?” He demanded.  
“Slow down. First, I don;t know where we are. Second, I'm Luke and this is Lucy. Third who is Igneel? And fourth, who are you?”  
“Natsu” the boy replied “And Igneel's my dad”  
“It was just you that fell from the sky Natsu” Lucy told him “Well, there were four other lights but it was just you that landed here.”  
“What?” Natsu looked at them confused. “I didn't fall from the sky!”  
“Whatever.” Luke stood up. “You coming with us or are you just going to sit around all day?” he looked at the sky “Well, night” Luke amended his statement.

 

“There it is!” Luke pointed at the building. “Fairy tail!” Lucy and Natsu both smiled  
“We made it!” It had been a month since Natsu fell into the group – literally. Lucy pushed the doors open and the trio cautiously stepped in.  
“More kids? Aren't there enough round here already?” Someone asked as they walked through the hall.  
“And who might you be?” A small man stepped out in front of them.  
“I'm Luke Ashwood, this is my sister Lucy and our friend Natsu Dragoneel.” Luke introduced them. He and Lucy had agreed on the siblings lie a bit before they met Natsu, it would throw suspicion off both of them and they did look like they could be siblings. “We'd like to join the guild please”  
“Alright then. I am Makarov, Master of Fairy tail”  
“Welcome.” A red haired girl walked up to them, three boys behind her. “I'm Erza, that's Jellal” She gestured to the blue haired boy “Shô” the blond “and Erik” The red head. A second girl walked up with two boys.  
“I'm Ultear and these are my adopted brothers Gray” The black haired boy “and Lyon” The blond.  
“The white haired kids are the Strauss Siblings, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna.” A bluenette appeared beside them, also being followed by two boys, “I'm Levy by the way, and this is Jet and Droy!”  
“Cana” Lucy, Luke and Natsu turned around to see a brunette sat on the bench. “Cana Alberona”  
Lucy, Natsu and Luke looked at each other and smiled. They were going to like it here.


	3. Training wheels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short one at the moment, but I hope you enjoy. I had fun writing it!

Gildarts sighed as he looked over the bunch of kids. Why was he doing this again? Oh yes, the Master had asked him.  
“Listen up you lot. I'm here to teach you all some important skills so listen carefully and do as your told.” The mass of kids shut up and stared at him. “Now, how many of you can do maths?”  
“Mats?” Natsu asked from where he was sat with Lucy and Luke. “Why would I need to do a mat?”  
“Not mats Natsu maths. Adding numbers.” Gildarts sighed.  
“Oh." Natsu looked around confused "What are numbers?”

“Erza, if you have ten cakes and someone asks for two how many do you have?” Gildarts asked, picking on her as she wasn't paying any attention to him.  
“Ten” The red-head replied without missing a beat.  
“Okay” Gildarts spoke a bit slower “You have ten cakes and someone forcefully takes two from you how many do you have?”  
“Ten and a dead body” The young girl answered without looking at him. He stared at her  
“Okay, Jellal. There are ten slaves and you free two. How many are there?” he turned on her parter  
“None.” The blue haired boy responded  
“What?”  
“There's no way I'd leave people behind. I'd free them all” he explained. The man sighed  
"Okay, Gray. You have ten bombs and Natsu asks for two. How many do you have?”  
“Ten. Why would I give him a bomb? He IS one.” The boy defended  
“Try this then. You have ten bombs and Luke lights two. How many do you have?”  
“None. He got over excited and set them all off.” Lucy started laughing. Luke kicked her under the table  
“Lucy! You have ten keys and use two of them. How many do you have?”  
“Ten. Keys aren't used up when you summon spirits” She glared at Luke as she answered.  
“I'm bored! When can we learn magic?” Natsu yelled from the back of the class.  
“When you master this!” Gildarts yelled back, losing his temper.  
“You're yelling. Does that mean you want to fight me?”  
“NO!”  
“Erm, mister Gildarts, the answer is eight” Levy spoke up. Gildarts looked at her  
“Thank you Levy. Now, can anyone tell me the answer to this question?”

 

"There is ONE child in this entire guild that can do maths! ONE!" Gildarts ranted later that day. "ONE! All the others just gave smart-arse answers to the questions."  
"You're trying to teach a bunch of kids, quite a few of which spent the first part of their lives trying to survive from one day to the next. Who was going to teach them things like maths?" Macco's wife, Juliet, asked. "Take Erza, Jellal and Shô for example. They grew up as slaves. Or Ultear and Erik. Both grew up being experimented on. Then there's Lyon, Gray, Luke, Jet and Droy. All of them lost their parents young. Gray and Lyon found their way to Ur and Jet and Droy found their way to the orphanage and Levy but Luke was out on his own until he ran into Lucy. Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna got chased out of their village after their parents died. Then there's Natsu. They boy who apparently fell from the sky. Who's going to have taught him?"  
"Lucy couldn't answer ten minus two!"  
"Maybe you need to consider the way you phrase the questions. You used her keys as an example, the poor girl probably didn't understand the question."  
"If you think it's so easy, YOU teach them then!"  
"I will" Juliet stood up "And by the end of next week all of them are going to know basic maths!"  
"Good luck with that one"

 

"Alright you miserable lot! Listen up. Gildarts had to go on a mission so I'm going to be teaching you for the next few weeks. Now, who can count to ten?" A few hands went up.  
"Lyon! Count to ten for me!"  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Can I go now?" The boy muttered.  
"No. Be quiet"  
"Erza! What is ten minus two?"  
"Eight"  
"Correct. Jellal, what is..." Juliet trailed off as she watched Natsu send a stack of tables flying. "NATSU!"

 

"Not as easy as you thought is it?"  
"Oh shut up"

 

“No fair! I wanna fight you!” Natsu complained.  
“Later Natsu” Lucy pulled him back “You and Luke promised to help me with my keys” She reminded him.  
“Oh yeah. Come on then! The sooner you figure this out the sooner we can fight Gildarts!”

“Gate of the water bearer Aquarius, OPEN!” Lucy shouted, twisting the key in the air.  
“And who are you?” The trio jumped back as the mermaid appeared from nowhere.  
“It's a mermaid!”  
“Fight me!” Lucy ignored the boys.  
“I am Lucy Ashwood. Daughter of Layla. I wish to make a contract” Lucy spoke confidently. Aquarius looked at her.  
“Fine. I suppose we can work one out.”  
“How are Mondays for you?” Lucy asked. The question caught the spirit of guard. “Okay, how about Tuesdays? No, alright, Wednesday?”  
“I suppose so.”  
“Neat. So if we keep it to just Wednesdays for now and if it ends up that I need to summon you more later on we can work that out then.”  
“Fine with me” Aquarius replied, vanishing. But not before she'd sent a load of water at Natsu and Luke.

"LUCY!"


	4. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's only a short one, the next one will be much longer. Enjoy!

“Watch where you're throwing that stuff!” Gray yelled at Luke.   
“Watch where you're going then!” The fire mage replied.  
“You're the one that threw the fire!” Lyon quickly jumped in on Gray's side.  
“Yeah well, no one asked you snowball!” Natsu backed Luke.  
“All four of you can just shut up!” Erza snapped, interrupting them before the fourth brawl of the day could break out. It wasn't even noon yet. “Ultear! Get a handle on your brothers! Lucy, get a hold on your brother and Natsu!”  
“How the hell do you expect Lucy to control the pyromaniacs?” Erza turned around to see Mirajane. “They're both too stupid to know when to quit, a weakling like her has no chance of getting anything into their thick skulls.”  
“What did you call Lucy?!” Luke yelled, rushing at Mira.  
“You heard me Pyro. She's a weakling” Mira smirked, taunting the younger boy.  
“You take that back!” Luke yelled, his hands lighting up with a blue flame. “YOU TAKE THAT BACK!” Erza sighed.  
“Here we go again” Ultear muttered as a stray fireball hit Gray, dragging the ice mage into the brawl.  
“Do those imbeciles know how to do anything other than fight?” Jellal asked, appearing behind the girls as Erik and Shô joined in.  
“I doubt it. The only sensible boy around here appears to be you Jellal.” Levy looked up from her book. “Even Jet and Droy have joined in”  
“PYRO!”  
“SNOWBALL!”  
“FLAME BRAIN!”  
“ICE PRINCESS!” The insults flew thick and fast.  
“SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU!”  
“Sorry Master, we tried to stop them” Lucy apologised to Makarov.  
“Do you brats know how to do anything other than fight?”  
“NOPE!” Natsu grinned. Gray hit him over the head. “What the hell was that for?”  
“For not listening you idiot” The two started fighting again.  
“GRAY!” Ultear grabbed her youngest brother.  
“NATSU!” Lucy pulled her best friend out of the fight.  
“HE STARTED IT!” They shouted simultaneously.  
“And I'm finishing it!” Juliet stepped forwards. “All of you are on time out”  
“Even us?” Lucy asked “We didn't do anything.” Juliet paused  
“Alright, everyone but Ultear, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Lisanna and Jellal are on time out.”  
Before any of the kids could start protesting they were interrupted by the front door of the guild hall being slammed open.  
“Hey Gramps” Laxus stood in the doorway, with three others stood behind him. Three very beaten up others. Two boys and a girl. One of the two boys had an old knights helmet on his head, the bottom of his clothes were singed and there were five glowing blobs floating round his head. The second boy had shoulder length green hair, an eyepatch over his left eye and a sword at his side. The girl had waist length light brown hair, glasses covering her eyes and what looked like wings attached to the back of her top. “Got three more for ya!” Makarov looked over the three before smiling warmly  
“Welcome to Fairy Tail”


	5. The game part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the last one was so short, I've decided to post two in one day. More mischief from the kids, hope you like it!

Makarov looked round the guild hall, it was quiet. Too quiet. Those brats were up to something. His suspicions were confirmed as he look round the all was greeted with a distinct lack of children. Something big was going on if they were all working together.

“Master?” Makarov turned round to see a heavily pregnant Juliet. “Do you know where the children are?”

“No. But if they're all working together, and even if they're not, be careful. It's quite. That means they're up to something big.” He paused “It might be safer for both you and your baby if you were to go home for the day Juliet. They'll probably try to leave you out of it but knowing them it would be easier said than done.”

“Why would they be leaving Juliet out of it? What about us?” Macao asked.

“Your wife is pregnant and Levy, Ultear, Erza, Cana and Mirajane, possibly Lucy and Lisanna as well, will literally kill every single on of the boys if they target her. Contrary to the attitude most of them show the boys are not stupid. They know when doing something will end badly for them so they'll try and leave her out of it. The rest of you, well the girls wont care so the boys wont either as nothing bad will happen to them.”

“I'd get out of here if I were you” Laxus walked in with Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen. “Those brats are planning an all out war.”

“What are the sides?”

“Unknown. We don't even know how many sides there are. Ultear, Gray and Lyon are almost definitely working together. Erza and Jellal will be. Lucy and Luke are a pair in pretty much everything. Jet and Droy wont leave Levy alone. And the Strauss siblings Lisanna , Elfman and Mirajane do practically everything together. So with those groups you can take a guess at which side they're on. Natsu, Cana, Erik and Shô though I have no idea what they'll do.”

“Natsu wont work with the Ice trio. Neither will Luke. If there's only two sides then Luke, Lucy and Natsu are together against Ultear, Gray and Lyon. Even if there's more than one side those two groups will be against each other.”

“I'd say there will be five sides and possibly a loner or two.” Freed commented. “Lucy, Luke and Natsu, possibly Lisanna will be a team but Lisanna's more likely to be with Mirajane and Elfman as a group. Ultear Gray and Lyon will work together. No doubt about that. Jet and Droy will insist on working with Levy and most likely scare off all other possible team mates. Erza and Jellal will work together with Shô. It's possible Erik will work with them but it's also possible that Erik strikes out on his own. Cana is almost definitely on her own. She's a wild card in this situation. She might join up with a team but I doubt it.” The rest of the guild stopped to consider the young teen's words.

“That sounds about right. Natsu, Lucy and Luke. Ultear, Gray and Lyon. Levy, Jet and Droy. Erza, Jellal and Shô, possibly Erik. Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman. Then Cana and possibly Erik as loners. I'd put money on Erik being with team Erza though. He tends to stick with them”

“Erm, Miss Juliet?” Luke, Jet and Lyon stood in the doorway. “We've been sent under a temporary truce to escort you home. All of the girls are adamant that you are not in the firing zone when the game starts.”

“And what exactly does this game involve.”

“Oh, it's last man standing. Or team I suppose. Anything goes but once you're down you're out.”

“And what classifies as 'down'?” All three boys started smiling.

“When you're caught by the seventh team”

“Seventh team?”

“Yep”

“And what is this 'seventh team'? I am assuming Cana is the sixth team.”

“Yes Cana's the sixth team. As for the seventh team that'll become apparent as the game goes on. But the game wont start until Miss Juliet is out of the arena so we've seen sent to get her to safety.” Luke and Jet each grabbed one of Juliet's hands and lead her away, Lyon clearing a path for them to walk through. As they left the guild hall the boys started lauging.

“As I'm not allowed to even be in the arena for your game can you boys tell me who the seventh team is?” Juliet asked them. All three looked around before nodding.

“The seventh team” Luke whispered, “Is the adults in the guild. Once they catch someone that person is out of the game. The game is over when only one person is left standing”

“And what is classified as 'caught'?”

“When they can-” Luke cut jet off by clamping his hand over the other boys mouth

“That would be telling and the others would be mad if we told the adult how to win.” He explained. “Anyway, if you stay away from the guild you should be fine. Also, you can tell Laxus, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow that they can become the eighth team if they want to”

“Eighth team?”

“Yeah. They can pick if they support the adults or the kids and can choose what part they play in the war accordingly.” Lyon smiled at her before the trio of boys vanished. Juliet and smiled before pulling out her communication Lacrima and calling her husband.

 

“So, you four can join in as one of their teams but in order to stop this madness we have to catch all of the brats.” Macao sighed “Easier said than done”

“One thing the boys forgot to mention is that any of the potential eighth team can join an existing team if they want to” Cana was sat on top of the bar, a juice box in her hands. “Or they could do what I'm doing and work on their own. It's a kids war so anything, even magic, is fair play. If a team can take someone, even a member of the seventh team, down they can claim that person as a member of their team and the captured person would have to work with them. Whether they like it or not” Cana stood up to leave. “Oh, and Freed, I'd watch out if I were you. We all heard your analysis of the teams. Most of them are going to be after you” With that she dropped down behind the bar and was gone.

“Well this 'game' of theirs just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?”

“At least they had the decency to explain the rules before they started.”

“Everything goes?!” Makarov yelled “Even magic! They'll destroy the hall!” He stopped as large letters appeared in the air.

 

_Teams:_

  1. _Lucy, Luke and Natsu_

  2. _Ultear, Gray and Lyon_

  3. _Erza, Jellal, Shô and Erik_

  4. _Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman_

  5. _Levy, Jet and Droy_

  6. _Cana_

  7. _The Adults_

  8. _Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen_




 

“Looks like you four are a team in their game whether you like it or not” Macao laughed. The letters kept forming in the air.

 

_Arena: The guild hall and streets of Mangolia._

_Rules:_

  1. _In order to gain a team mate you have to capture someone and get them back to your base. They are now part of you team and have to fight for you whether they like it or not._

  2. _In order to get a team mate back after they have been taken you have to recapture them._

  3. _Once team seven capture you you are out of the game, previously captured from team seven or not._

  4. _Team eight can take teams one to six out of the game instead of gaining members should they choose to._

  5. _Last man standing from teams one to six wins. Team seven can win if they take out the last two children simultaneously._

  6. _Adults captured by a team count as children for the purpose of this game._

  7. _The game can also end where there is only one team standing._

  8. _Team eight are counted as a child team. Even if they choose to help team seven, team seven still has to take them down before the game is over._




 

“They've thought this through quite thoroughly.” Evergreen stared up as more words formed.

 

_Freed, watch out._

 

“Why is it just you getting warned?” Bickslow complained

 

_LET THE GAME BEGIN!_

 

An explosion sounded over head and ice fell down from the ceiling. Three more explosions were heard before the words on the teams started changing and more words appeared

 

_Teams:_

  1. _Luke and Natsu_

  2. _Ultear, Gray, Lyon and Lucy_




_Lucy captured by team two._

 

 


End file.
